


porque estoy enamorada de ti

by Princess_andromeda



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソード・ジー | Saint Seiya: Episode G
Genre: F/M, Songfic, sorta - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/pseuds/Princess_andromeda
Summary: No hay mucho que Shaina puede hacer cuando Yoshino se enamore, mucho menos cuando le rompan el corazón. No podrá mas que apoyarla.





	porque estoy enamorada de ti

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Templo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779004) by [Chiisana_Hana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana). 



> “Y no quiero caerme a pedazos,  
> sólo quiero sentarme y observarte,  
> y no quiero hablar de ello…  
> y no quiero una conversación,  
> sólo quiero llorar en frente de ti,  
> y no quiero hablar de ello  
> porque estoy enamorada de ti...”
> 
> —Fall To Pieces; Avril Lavigne.

Si bien había sido con reticencia que había aceptado la misión del Santuario, aquella que dictaba que debía cuidar de la paradoja como si fuera suya, de alguna manera, Shaina se había encariñado más de lo que le habría gustado con Yoshino.

 

Tal vez había sido la nostalgia de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su madre, o quizás era un instinto materno que ni siquiera los duros años entrenando como amazona lograron matar, pero en cuanto comenzó a pasar más tiempo con la pequeña, más la sentía como suya. Sangre de su sangre.

 

En los primeros días, cuando despertaba a extrañas horas en la madrugada escuchando llantos de bebé, entraba en un pánico instantáneo pensando en que se había quedado dormida montando guardia, hasta que veía los patrones de las paredes color pastel, bastante diferentes a las paredes de adobe de su cabaña en Rodorio. Le costaba un par de minutos arrullando a la bebé, o alimentándola para poder calmarse ella también, instintos de guerrera que se rehusaban a irse del todo tras tantos años de usarlos, y más tras una Guerra Santa.

 

Era quizás esa la razón por la que agradecía la compañía, aunque fuera ocasional y casi forzada, del caballero de Tauro.

 

Entre horas de alimentar a Yoshino e intentar adaptarse a su nueva vida, no había mucho que pudieran hacer más que platicar juntos. La mayor parte del tiempo en griego, aunque había ocasiones en las que Aldebarán—quien al parecer se llama Tiago—se pasaba al portugués sin darse cuenta. O había ocasiones en las que Shaina se olvidaba de traducir una palabra del italiano.

 

Si bien había sido con reticencia que había aceptado esa misión, Shaina no había esperado sentir nunca la calidez que le daba el regresar a “casa” todos los días, la calidez que le daba criar a su hija, la calidez que le daba interactuar con Tiago.

 

La calidez que le daba tener una familia.

A pesar de ser muy experimentada en varias formas de combates, no era eso precisamente lo que le podía enseñar a Yoshino cuando en la escuela le comenzaron a hablar sobre las parejas que se amaban.

 

Al no recordar mucho a su madre, tampoco tenía la más mínima idea de cómo explicarle todas esas cosas, y recordando su único y fallido amor ciertamente no era una idea válida. Recordar la desesperanza al saber que Seiya y ella nunca podrían estar juntos, las punzadas que sentía en el corazón aquella vez que se vio obligada por la regla del Santuario a asesinarlo, la muerte de Casios, la envidia que en ocasiones llegó a sentir de la diosa a la que debía proteger, el cosmos de Seiya muriendo en el inframundo…

 

No. No podía hablarle a Yoshino de eso. No aún.

 

Era por eso que no había mucho que Shaina pudiera hacer cuando Yoshino se enamorara, mucho menos cuando le rompieran el corazón. No podría mas que apoyarla.

 

— ¿Y qué hay de ti y papi? —Shaina se había quedado boquiabierta durante un par de segundos, tratando de procesar la pregunta y la mejor manera de contestar sin explicarle más de lo que se sentía cómoda.

 

—Tu padre y yo… bueno, digamos que nos une nuestro amor a ti. —le dijo, haciéndole cosquillas para luego poner una cara seria—. Ahora, señorita, no creas que no sé de la bolsa de dulces que te dio tu padre antes de ir a su viaje. —la niña abrió los ojos como plato, expresando claramente su sorpresa y aprensión. Satisfecha con al menos esa reacción, Shaina se puso las manos en jarras y le dio una mirada que esperaba fuera estricta—. Confiscaré esos dulces y te daré uno al día para que no te den subidones. No queremos una repetición del zoológico…

 

Yoshino hizo un puchero, pero igual accedió a hacer como su madre decía. Cuando se ponía estricta, ¡realmente daba miedo!

* * *

 

Había noches en las que simplemente no podía dormir, sintiendo la acumulación de su cosmo como una reserva inagotable de energía. Por más cansado que su cuerpo estuviera, simplemente no le permitía dormir. (Quizás era un castigo del dios del Sueño por formar parte de los caballeros de Atenea. Recuerda haber escuchado de Andrómeda que batallaron con él en los Campos Elíseos.)

 

Era en noches como esta que se escabullía para observar las estrellas.

 

Era noviembre, así que hacía el suficiente frío como para llevar un suéter ligero, pero no tanto como para que nevara. El césped le picaba en sus pies descalzos.

 

Era noviembre y las leónidas caían del cielo, dejando rastros de luz como gotas de agua en la ventana.

 

— ¿Aún te lamentas haberte enamorado de mí? —aquella voz pícara, esa que tanto tormento le trajo en su juventud, le estaba hablando.

 

—Seiya…

 

Ahí estaba él: sosteniendo a Kido Saori en el brazo que no estaba roto, lleno de magulladuras y sangrando de múltiples lanceraciones.

 

Le regaló una sonrisa ladina, seguro de cuál era la respuesta. —Cuida a Atena por mí, ¿sí? —y se lanzó por la montaña, cayendo a la oscuridad como las leónidas.

 

— ¡Seiya…!

 

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su respiración agitada y la sensación de sudor frío en su espalda por la adrenalina. Un sueño.

 

Soltó una pequeña risa sin mucha gracia; el día que Yoshino no la despierta con sus llantos, lo hace Seiya con su mero recuerdo.

 

Con una mueca, se resignó al hecho de que no volvería a dormir en un rato más, así que cogió su bata de dormir el clóset y se la puso.

 

Una vez afuera, el tintín de las campanas de viento se hizo presente; la brisa arrastraba las hojas de otoño por el suelo; el olor a pino contrastaba con el del interior a lo que Aldebarán hubiera cocinado en la tarde.

 

Del cielo caían las leónidas, dejando rastros de luz como gotas de agua en la ventana.

 

Casi podía escuchar la voz de Seiya hablarle entre la naturaleza.

 

—Puedo sentir tu energía inquieta hasta mi habitación. —la amazona se esforzó por mantener su postura a pesar de que la voz del caballero de Tauro la había sorprendido. Realmente necesitaba negociar con Atenea unos días de descanso en la arena, para no perder sus reflejos.

 

(Pero Yoshino también era Atenea. Su bebé. Su nena estaba destinada a sacrificarse por la humanidad, ¿por qué ella…?)

 

—Perdón por despertarte, —dijo ella, limpiándose un poco de polvo de su ropa y levantándose para regresar a su habitación, pero la mirada divertida de Aldebarán (Tiago, su nombre es Tiago) le detuvo—. ¿Qué?

 

Aldebarán le dedicó una mirada tierna, una parecida a la que le dedicaba a Yoshino cuando hacía una travesura, o cuando la niña despertaba de una pesadilla que parecían estarse frecuentando más últimamente. (A Shaina le causaba aprehensión esa mirada.) Luego, el caballero simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

 

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —Shaina negó con la cabeza, y Aldebarán observó a la luna que se filtraba entre los árboles hasta los tablones de madera donde ella se encontraba sentada—. Está bien. Aunque creo que deberías saber que mi “compañía” está interesada en hacer uso de tus “habilidades” la semana que viene.

 

(La amazona se permitió el cambio en su expresión producto por la sorpresa. Era en noches como estas, que se sentía nostálgica y con el espíritu inquieto, que se ponía de nuevo la máscara de amazona, por más que sintiera que esa ley le quitó tanto.)

 

— ¿Iré a una misión? —Tiago rio (un sonido reverberante que se extendía por todo su cuerpo) ante su forma tan brutalmente sincera de decir las cosas. Yoshino seguía dormida, y según le avisaban las protecciones que había puesto alrededor de la casa, no había ningún intruso alrededor, así que ella no veía la necesidad de hablar en código.

 

—Así es. —admitió divertido; él y Seiya habían sido amigos, según le contaron, y fácilmente podía verlos bromear juntos con esas actitudes tan despreocupadas que compartían.

 

De repente se escucharon llantos desde el cuarto de Yoshino, y Shaina se estaba preparando para ir hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

 

—Regresa a dormir, yo me encargaré de ella —sonrió—. Al fin y al cabo, tendré que encargarme de ella por una semana. —le guiñó un ojo y entró a la casa.

 

Pronto Shaina podía escuchar la voz de Aldebarán calmarla, y sentir su cálido cosmo ayudarla a dormir, haciendo un mejor trabajo del que ella, con su supuesto instinto materno, podría.

 

Una brisa se coló por su bata, causándole escalofríos. Se abrazó a sí misma y, viendo una última vez a la lluvia de leónidas, entró a la casa, el ¡pum! de la puerta al cerrarse ahogando el tintín de las campanas de viento.

* * *

 

Un día Shaina regresó a casa, sólo para ver que los muertos habían vuelto a la vida, pues en su sala de estar se encontraban Shura y Tiago.

 

— _ Okaerinasai. _ —dijo con una soltura practicada, y los ojos de Tiago se iluminaron para hacer juego con su sonrisa cariñosa. Shaina casi respondió el gesto, pero la sensación de que aún había peligro le impedía relajarse del todo—. Yoshino… péinate. —le dijo algo divertida a su hija, quien obviamente había estado durmiendo la siesta.

 

— ¿Te gustó mi regalo? —y esta vez, Shaina no pudo resistir la sonrisa.

 

—Sí, —observó bien la apariencia de su hija y alzó una ceja—. ¿Te pintaste de nuevo el cabello? Sabes que está prohibido en tu escuela.

 

De inmediato adoptó la expresión que tenía cuando intentaba comer más dulces de los que tenía permitidos y la atrapaba  _ in fraganti, _ una expresión tan obviamente culpable que era ridículo siquiera intentar negarlo. Pero bueno. —La verdad es que me cambié de escuela…

 

Su rostro decía que no se la creía para nada. —No me mientas. —le agarró la cara, apretando un poco pero nada cerca a lo que apretaría una presa durante su entrenamiento como caballero. Las misiones que ahora le dejaban hacer con cierta constancia servían para descargar algo de su energía nerviosa, y poder cien por ciento enfocada en Yoshino durante el tiempo que pasaban juntas.

 

—Está bien, está bien, me rindo… —rodó los ojos, tanto a las quejas de Yoshino como a las expresiones de miedo en su cocina.

 

—Iré a preparar la cena. —caminó a la cocina, para luego darse cuenta de que no había absolutamente nada de lo que habían comprado de despensa. Para el mes. Seguramente Tiago había hecho otro de esos concursos de 100 bols de soba. Soltó un suspiro antes de tomar una libretita que se encontraba pegada al refri para hacer una listita de lo que necesitarían de la tienda de auto-servicio más cercana.

 

—Hey, —para entonces, el que Tiago apareciera de repente no le sorprendía, y menos mal porque estar en guardia todo el tiempo se volvía tedioso. Y menos mal que el sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo le traían más comfort que la necesidad de atacar a quien sea que se haya metido en su espacio personal. Sólo se removió un poco cuando el beso distraído en su oreja le provocó ñáñaras—. Shura dice que experimentó lo mismo que yo.

 

Shaina rodó los ojos mientras terminaba la lista, arrancando la hoja y dejando el resto de la libreta pegada en el refri. —Espero que eso no signifique que también debo criar junto con él a Yoshino, ¿hmm? —a pesar del tono juguetón en sus palabras, había cierta parte de ella que quería confirmación de lo que pasaría.

 

Tiago soltó una risotada, probablemente imaginando la cara asustada de Shura cuando Shaina regañó a Yoshino por lo del cabello. —Dudo mucho que esté interesado en ti. En Yoshino, por otra parte… —dirigió una mirada significativa a la sala, donde los otros dos chicos seguramente estaban platicando de lo mucho que había estado cambiando sus vidas. En lo mucho que Yoshino estaba (probablemente) aprendiendo de sus padres en estas pocas horas a comparación de lo que no aprendió en sus dieciséis años de vida.

 

—Hmm, así que llegó el día. —el día que ella tanto se temía. Shaina conocía la vida de un caballero; lo efímera que era ésta. Y más cuando se trataba de un caballero dorado. Shura la tenía encantadísima. Yoshino quedaría desconsolada si (cuando) se llegara a ir.

 

Shaina estaría igual de desconsolada si Tiago se fuera en este momento de su vida.

 

—Así parece ser. —Shaina caminó al pretil, donde guardaban dinero para hacer compras extras cuando se necesitaba. A pesar de que sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no quería pensar en eso ahorita. Dieciséis años después de su primer corazón roto… no estaba en lo absoluto lista para lidiar con otro. Y menos cuando ese corazón roto fuera el de Yoshino, su bebé.

 

—Iré a comprar cosas para la cena, llevaré a Yoshino conmigo.

 

—Saga le dijo que soy un caballero dorado. —su mano se detuvo en la puerta corrediza, sus oídos atentos a lo que quisiera decir.

 

— ¿Saga? —probablemente sintió su cosmo, pero no recuerda haberlo visto en la sala, a menos que…

 

Tiago sonrió divertido. —El pájaro que estaba en el hombro de Yoshino, Cocteau. —Shaina rodó los ojos, sabiendo ahora qué es lo que encontraba divertido antes de abrir la puerta y comenzar a salir de la estancia.

* * *

 

Shaina remojó el algodón en desinfectante y lo pasó suavemente por las heridas de Tiago. El caballero de Tauro era perfectamente capaz de limpiar sus propias heridas, pero el dejar que ella lo hiciera era una especie de consuelo para ambos, una reafirmación de que el otro estaba ahí y a salvo.

 

Mientras aplicaba pomada y enrollaba las vendas, ambos sintieron los cosmos de los cinco de bronce reuniéndose contra Aiora. Y todavía más cerca, el de los caballeros de oro que volvieron a revivir.

 

Se congeló por un segundo, las implicaciones de eso pasando por su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. Luego continuó enrollando la venda alrededor del bícep de Tiago. Desinfectó su cara, aplicó algunos curitas, tiró los algodones usados y guardó lo que todavía servía en el botiquín.

 

Tiago tendría que abandonarlas, a ella y a Yoshino, para cumplir con sus labores como Aldebarán de Tauro. Ella lo comprendía, siendo también un caballero, y sin embargo…

 

Quería ser egoísta.

 

Quería hacer un berrinche como cuando vio a Seiya protegiendo a Athena y lanzándose por un barranco, volando como un cometa.

 

Quería patalear, llorar, quejarse de lo injusta que es la vida; porque no se valía que le quitaran algo que apreciaba de nuevo, y tan rápido.

 

Quería odiar a Athena, por condenarles a darle su vida entera.

 

Pero no podía ser egoísta.

 

No podía patalear, ni hacer berrinche, ni quejarse de lo injusto que era la vida porque ella la aceptó cuando aceptó entrenar en el Santuario.

 

No podía odiar a Athena (ni a Saori Kido), porque odiarla era odiar a Yoshino, su bebé, su hija, la persona que amaba más que a su propia vida.

 

—Shaina…

 

Pero eso no significaba que aceptaría este final sin más, sin al menos intentar retenerlo un par de segundos, de tenerlo para sí en lo que bien podrían ser sus últimos momentos.

 

Y fue así que se levantó de su silla y se sentó en su regazo, su rostro mirando hacia arriba con determinación en sus ojos.

 

Tiago no se quejó cuando sus movimientos irritaron sus heridas, simplemente la observó con una triste resignación en su mirada mientras posicionaba sus manos en sus caderas

 

Tampoco se quejó cuando Shaina enredó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo jaló para besarlo.

 

Y en medio del sabor restante de los muchos platos de soba que comió contra Shura, sintió que de los ojos de Shaina caían lágrimas. Saladas.

 

Shaina pensó en Yoshino. En que sus dos padres le mintieron sobre lo que eran (fue por su bien, fue por su bien, fue por su bien), sobre quien  _ ella _ era (fue por su bien fue por su bien fue por su bien), en lo rápido que estaba cambiando su mundo, en lo roto que estaría su corazón cuando Shura se fuera…

 

Por Athena, no estaba lista. Y como sintiendo su indecisión, Tiago se separó de ella. Ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho, dejando que su respiración agitada la consolara.

 

—Shaina…

 

—Ve —ella le interrumpió—. Ayúdales. Regresa a tu universo antes de que este te mate. —era algo que ya se esperaba, pues la paradoja de su existencia se esforzaba en corregirse—. Yo cuidaré de Yoshino, la guiaré a ser la mejor Athena que pueda ser. —de alguna manera logró que su voz no temblara, que se mantuviera firme como su deseo.

 

—Shaina, yo…

 

— _ Ve _ .

 

(Yo te amo.)

 

Tiago… Aldebarán asintió, pero Shaina no se levantó.

 

Aún no, se dijo, se quedaría un rato más así.

 

Porque estaba enamorada de él.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HBD, Shaina! Wenoweno, esto sólo era una excusa para publicar esto que desde hace rato le traía ganas. Espero que, cortito como esté, lo hayan podido disfrutar. uvu Voy a llegar a un punto en el que escriba 100k de ellos, lo juro. Los veré el 8 de abril, espero, porque pienso comenzar un reto de 30 días con esta pareja. Deséenme suerte.
> 
> Matane!


End file.
